Nails
by SchizoCheese
Summary: Do you know the story of the little boy with his bucket of nails, a hammer, and the fence?
1. Nails

Are you familiar with the story of the boy, and the nails in the fence? Someone once told it to me.

_A young boy was known for having a foul temper, and often lashed out at people around him. One day, his father took him aside, and gave him a bucket of nails and a hammer. "Every time you lose your temper with someone, hammer a nail into the fence."_

_And so that's what the boy did._

_Before long, the fence was riddled with nails. The boy soon began to run out of room, and he realized how often he lost his temper. So he started controlling his temper. He then discovered it was easier to hold his temper instead of hammering nails into the fence._

_Then came a day where he didn't lose his temper at all. His father then suggested for every time he controlled his temper, he could remove a nail._

_When the last nail was finally pried from the fence, the boy called his father over. The man looked at his son, and said to him, "Do you see? Every time you say something in anger, it leaves a nail, a scar in their hearts. Even if you remove the nails, the hole is there forever, and can never be erased. The fence will never be the same again."_

This is about the time I became that little boy with the bucket of nails, and a hammer.


	2. Fence

"Hello?"  
"Cloud? Are you busy?"  
"Somewhat, but I can spare a few minutes. What's up?"  
"Well…this Saturday, can we go watch a movie with Tina?"  
"Saturday? I don't really know…"  
"Please? We've hardly seen you for the past two weeks or so…"  
"…I know, I'm sorry; there's just so much I need to do."  
"Can you come on Saturday? It'd be really great."  
"Uh…"  
"Please?"  
"…Oh, all right - I guess I can go."  
"Promise?"  
"…Yeah, promise."


	3. Hammer

"No, really, I mean it - don't place too much hope on it."  
"But he promised."  
"Promises can be broken, Luneth."  
"But he won't break his!"

Bartz eyed me from across the counter. He sighed, replacing the bottle in the fridge. I went over to the counter, and helped myself to the soda.

"All I'm saying is, things can happen."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"I know how you get when things don't go your way, or when you have your hopes up too high."  
"And the reason you're telling me this?"  
"Because there's a chance he won't be able to go."

I let out a sound of annoyance.

"Surely he can spare just one day!"  
"Hard to say when you're working."  
"…Whatever."  
"That's Squall's line, not yours."

I ignored him and went upstairs.

I shut the door to the bedroom. Zidane wasn't around; I had the room to myself for a while. I found myself thinking, what if Bartz was right? Lately Cloud had been under a fair bit of stress, and he often came back late. While he didn't snap at anyone or act irritable and was just basically his usual nice self, he was tired.

That's the problem with him. He's too nice; he's always putting others before himself.

At that point in time, just for the briefest moment, I felt like calling him again and telling him that he should stay at home and rest this Saturday instead of going out with us.

But no - instead, I opted to be selfish.


	4. Wound

"Sorry I'm late, Tina."  
"Hey! Don't worry - you're on time. Eh? Cloud didn't come with you?"  
"No…he was already out when I woke up."  
"Oh…I see. Should we call him? The movie will start soon."  
"Okay - oh, fish…my phone battery is dead."  
"Here, borrow mine…"

I raised an eyebrow as Tina brought her phone out of her purse. There were more cellphone accessories dangling off it than I had fingers. She laughed.

"Cecil's silly. He sees all these cute things, and goes, 'Hey, Tina'd love these' and next thing I know, suddenly I have a dozen of these."  
"…A dozen? Where're the rest?"  
"I gave some to Ness. Apparently, she likes them too."  
"Ness? You mean the grey-haired lady with the Venus flytraps and huge pet snake??"  
Tina grinned. "Yup."

I shake my head in disbelief, and flip open Tina's phone. I dial down a number and press the keys.

"…'Lo?"

Something seemed off about his voice at the time, but somehow, I didn't notice.

"Cloud? Where are you? The movie's going to start soon…"  
"Er…I…I don't think I can make it."  
"We'll wait for you; there's at least ten minutes of commercials before the actual thing."  
"I mean…I mean I'm not going at all."

My face fell visibly. Tina looked at me curiously.

"…why not? It's your work again, isn't it?"  
"No, that's not it. Something else came up."

I heard the tone of my voice become sharper, and more accusatory.

"But you promised."  
"I know I did, and I'm really sorry…"  
"You broke your promise! Liar!"

"You said you'd come, you promised you would, and now because of your stupid work you're not coming?"  
"Luneth, it's not work-"  
"Look, I don't care, okay? All I know right now is that you're supposed to be here, but you're not! You can't even spare one day a week? Is your work more important?"  
"Luneth…"

_"I hate you!"_

I instantly regretted the words the moment I uttered them, but it was too late - I felt betrayed and frustrated, and they just came out of nowhere. I didn't wait for Cloud's reply; I snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Tina. She didn't ask what happened.

"Do you still want to watch the movie…?"  
"Not really. Sorry, Tina…"  
"It's okay. I'll walk home with you."

I barely noticed her comforting hand on my shoulder as we walked.


	5. Scar

Bartz looked up from the table when I pushed the front door open.

"How was the movie?"

I didn't answer him.

"I take it Cloud didn't go."  
"...Yeah. He said something came up and he couldn't go. Probably his dumb work."  
"...It wasn't work, Luneth."  
"It...it wasn't? Then what else could it have been?"  
"You didn't consider that he'd be sick, did you?"

Sick...?

"But why didn't he tell me? And how do you know?"  
"I know because he told me not to tell you. He was at the doctor's when you called."

I went up the stairs in silence. I looked at the closed door. He doesn't usually lock it. Normally, I'd have knocked first, but something stopped me from doing that. I turned the knob gingerly and quietly eased the door open. Cloud was there, but he was asleep.

I wanted to apologise, but somehow, I just couldn't bring myself to say anything, let alone step into the room.

I shut the door and turned away.


	6. Healing

The house is really dark at night, especially when you don't turn on the lights. I found myself on the sofa after staring at the ceiling of our room for what seemed like hours. I envy Zidane; he always falls asleep so fast. A car passes by; I see the faint shapes of its headlights through the drawn curtains. I don't know what time it is; it's definitely past midnight.

I jump when the lights in the living room suddenly flicker on.

"You should be sleeping, you know."  
"...I can't sleep. I thought you're sick?"  
"It's not a huge deal; the fever's gone down at least."

I already know who it is without looking up. He settles on the cushions beside me.

"...I'm sorry about today."  
"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"  
"I didn't want you to worry."  
"You're stupid...you'd rather me be angry at you than concerned?"  
"I guess I am."  
"...Can I ask you something? And can you tell the truth this time?"  
"...Sure."  
"Were...you upset when I yelled at you earlier?"  
"...Yes."  
"It's...just like that story you told me before, right? The one with the nails?"  
"Why bring that up?"  
"Because I should have controlled my temper, but instead I hurt you."

There is a slight shifting of weight, and then he pulls me into a comforting hug.

It's warm. Guilt gnaws at me; my voice cracks slightly. He gives me an affectionate squeeze.

"I'm sorry, Cloud…"  
"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it."  
"…You're really too nice sometimes."  
"I know."

_Yes, it's like the boy with his bucket of nails, and his hammer. But what I didn't tell you is that a person isn't like a fence. Unlike the fence, we can heal. Eventually, the pain will fade, and it will be a thing of the past. While some wounds can leave scars, they serve as a testament, a reminder, that we are human._

That we can rise from a fall.  
That we can heal.  
That we can forgive those who have hurt us.  
That we can love.  



End file.
